tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Saris Khan
Archived talk [[User talk:LordGalvatron/archive1|'1']] Using Dr. Shadenfreude Hey Saris, I was wondering if I could use Dr.Shadenfreude in a video. I'll stick to his normal mysterious style, but I need him in it to justify why one of my characters acts in such a violent manner. ShermanZAtank 17:27, August 11, 2012 (UTC) How bad is this? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wAGx3XWMS_s Damn link. Let's see if this link works. Request for a hex Hey Saris, Me and sherman were looking around on gamebanana and found a good skin for Telrospy, one I consider better than the ORG Spy model. I was just wondering if I could ask you to hex this skin for me http://gamebanana.com/tf2/skins/99319 Thank you, Stylx 11:20, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Ah, LordGalvatron you are a lifesaver. thank you for fixing my mess of my wiki page. ^_^ ThatEngie 13:46, August 29, 2012 (UTC)ThatEngie A hex for Major Scout Guy's Power up mode I've found a misc item skin which will be perfect for showing MSGs power boost in videos. Can you hex it for me pelase? http://gamebanana.com/tf2/skins/120279 ShermanZAtank 11:06, September 2, 2012 (UTC) BlackPhan's Freaks u accepted my kennyro mcpyrick, demophantom, voltoman, XT42, team FRE, team HRO, witch medic, jawvy, toxic snipa, flygineer, and speeda demo, but u cant accept my kyledier, HWC, and stanper Sure, man. Le wiki de FlamingHammers If you are fine with that, i have borrowed your source code for character templates for the other wiki. If you are not okay with this, i'll see what i can do to make my own source code for it. DaKayne (talk) 11:37, September 23, 2012 (UTC) About the new spy in the 6 man tennis Hi saris, Told admiral about the spy idea, he likes, it, but can you also hex the sleeveless spy too, he suggested that we use that model when he has been beaten down a little :P Stylx (talk) 15:31, September 26, 2012 (UTC) About my new freak's maybe demigod position Hey Galvatron. Never spoke to you before (;D) but I was just wondering whether I could put my new freak (Flaxix) in the Demigod category. I'll be really honest here - if you look at his article, he might be worthy of it. Thanks :D Flaxix (talk) 18:33, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Spyper ragdoll Hello there. I'm hoping you could help me with this problem I've got. You see, I've been trying to get a Spyper ragdoll, as the prototypes I made usng the default Spy and Sniper ragdolls in gmod have failed... miserably. I hope you could help me find one, or perhaps send me one if you've already got one. If not, then thanks for taking the time to read this. Please reply ASAP, thanks. Scarifar (talk) 04:49, September 27, 2012 (UTC)Scarifar I already went over that and repeatedly go over it again just to doublecheck. Better safe than sorry as they say. HBKGames (talk) 15:21, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Regarding Antag Hi Saris, I'm sorry, it might just be me losing my patience but he needs to be stopped from contributing to this wiki, the fact that now he has made freaks and put them in the name of someone else and then started spamming a fair amount of pictures on, he needs to go. Sorry if i'm over reacting, i'm just saying that it's getting out of hand. Stylx (talk) 22:59, September 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm with Stylx on this one, Antag may be the person who contributes a lot to this place as of late but still he's getting to the point where he's getting out of control. He has only a vague idea of what goes where or when its proper to put something there,(See:Dr. Monotone) he adds on hordes of Freaks that have no appearances and probably won't have any, and generally is making a fool of himself. HBKGames (talk) 05:49, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Ranking Yeah I know by now. I'm terribly sorry. I didn't realize at first until I read everything, and I removed my edit as soon as I did. I'm still new to these things, so I'm still trying to learn. Scarifar (talk) 23:05, October 1, 2012 (UTC)Scarifar New Main page I'm absolutely in love with it, and yes, the picture and the new pages are a nice thing to add on the right. With the featured article though, I feel like the name of the article is a bit too big imo, maybe making it smaller or something should help. Hurr these could be the first did you know facts: "...that Painis Cupcake was originally known as Penis Cupcake?" "...that Karate Sniper didn't originally wear the Master's Yellow Belt?" "...that Dick Sandvich was originally created by AJMZXFC, but was adopted by AdmiralTrainstorm and TheInvertedShadow and used in a radically different way than intended to be?" "...that being hit by the Solemn Vow is a one-hit-kill if you are in Oluapland?" "...that there were two versions of Ninja Spy that merged to create the current black-clad version?" "...that according to his creator, Painis Vagicake was created as a counter to Fadkiller?" And well, if you feel like you need to create that archive thing, then go ahead. Can't wait to see the new front page :3 Kugawattan (talk) 13:10, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Regarding Dr Paranormal Does he fit the bill for something that can be put on here or should I see to it that he ends up fixed. HBKGames (talk) 16:49, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Ad problem with the new front page Hey Saris, I know this probably is more of a personal problem then a general one, but with the new page the ad's that pop up on the wikia blocks the right side of the page partially Anyways, I like the new page, one question though, does the page alternate the "star" wiki page (which is soldine at the minute) it's trivia facts e.c.t, or does it have to be manually changed?